


Snow Day

by TriciaLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Snow!, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: Alec has a snow day and he finds himself not wanting to get up.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by the snow storm we had this morning and that feeling of waking up late on a snow day, knowing you don't have to get up.

It was already light out when Alec woke up, which was rare, but he didn’t worry. He had called Izzy the night before, telling her that the storm looked like it’d be bad, shutting down the whole city, so he'd mostly likely be unable to make it to the institute. A snow day as Izzy had called it. Of course Magnus could easily just portal him to the institute, but neither Lightwood brought up that option. 

Many demons were used to the hot temperatures of whatever hell dimension they came from, so with snow storm like this one, demon activity would usually take a dive. It was lucky, Alec thought, it gave him the perfect excuse for a day off, and he needed one. 

Magnus must have gotten up already, Alec thought as he rolled over, burying himself deeper into the covers, tucking his cold nose into Magnus’s pillow, breathing in the familiar scent. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It was only November, so this snow storm was a drastic temperature change from what he was used to. From the bed, Alec could see snow building up all over the city, on the balcony, on tree branches, on the roofs of buildings. All it did was make Alec want to bury himself so deep under the covers no one could find him. 

Magnus had changed the sheets on the bed the night before, when Alec had come home shivering, dusted with the first flakes of the storm. The silk sheets were perfect for nights that the pair spent underneath them, generating their own heat, but on a cold winter’s morning, Alec preferred the new white cotton sheets with the fluffy white duvet he could hide under. The pureness of their white reminded him of the snow falling outside, except they kept him warm.

“Sleeping in I see.” Magnus remarked from where he stood in the doorway. 

Alec didn’t respond verbally. Instead he just stuck one arm up, out of his bundle of warmth, beckoning for Magnus to come towards him. Magnus approached, but rather that joining Alec underneath the sheets like he wanted, he sat gently on the edge of the bed, threading his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“It’s after ten, you really should think about getting up.” Magnus urged. While he knew Alec had been overworking himself recently, ten o’clock was sleeping in for the Shadowhunter, and, maybe Magnus was a little selfish, wanting to spend Alec’s day off with the Shadowhunter.

“hmm,” Alec said, pushing himself up, just enough he could look Magnus in the eyes, and after making a show of ‘thinking about it’, flopped down into his mound of pillows and blankets. “I thought about it, no, not getting up.” Magnus let out a chuckle, it seemed his own flair for dramatics was influencing his Shadowhunter. 

“Darling,” Magnus began. Alec reached for Magnus’s hand, and pulled him towards him instead. 

“Join me?” He asked, eyes so bright, Magnus couldn’t refuse. He let Alec push his robe off his shoulders before pulling him underneath the covers. Alec seemed to position them so there was the most skin-on-skin contact as possible, wrapping himself around Magnus like a Koala, tucking his face into the juncture between Magnus’s shoulder and neck.

“You haven’t gotten out of bed all morning, how is your nose so cold?” Magnus joked, only prompting Alec to respond by pressing his nose even harder into Magnus’s neck. Magnus huffed and let his fingers slip into Alec’s hair again. His nose would warm up from Magnus’s own body heat soon, he hoped. 

\----

They both slept for another few hours. When Magnus woke again, it was nearly one, much later than he’s slept in for years. They had shifted in their sleep so Magnus was facing the window with Alec behind him, his chest pressed close to Magnus’s back. Magnus tilted his head back to look at Alec, who was already awake, watching the snow falling outside. 

“What do you want to do today?” Magnus asked him. 

“This.” Alec replied, “I want to spend the day with you, here, not leaving this bed.”


End file.
